Merry Christmas WWE Style!
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Vince McMahon decides it's time to organise a Christmas Party to remember...oh dear! Chapters 6, 7 & 8 are finally up. All is revealed about the party. FINISHED! Please R& R!
1. Oh no not another Christmas Party!

Merry Christmas WWE Style! 

Please note that I do NOT own any of the characters or people in this script. This is a fan fiction and all views stated in this story are exaggerations of the character's real persona or appearances. All character were at one time owned by World Wrestling Entertainment and Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon. All rights reserved to the WWE.

* * *

Backstage at Survivor Series, just 5 hours before the event was due to start, Vince McMahon had gathered his not so merry men and women, into his office to discuss an event that was due to be happening in about a months time.

"Right everyone listen up!" the whole office was now in complete silence, waiting to listen to their boss.   
"I think you can all gather what this meetings about…..the annual Christmas Party!" Vince yelled in delight as his employees groaned.   
"Do we have to?" Complained Kurt Angle.   
"No offence Vince but all of the Christmas parties you've had over the years well they've kinda sucked!" Laughed Stone Cold Steve Austin.   
"Yeah they haven't been what you'd call excellent have they?" Vince mumbled.   
The whole office gasped, except for Vince.   
"We didn't see that coming, did we Jerry?" cried Jim 'JR' Ross.   
"We sure didn't!" responded Jerry 'The King' Lawler.   
"This is why I think that as a group, we should all discuss what to do." Vince said wisely.   
"How about we don't bother at all!" The Undertaker said coldly.   
"Good idea brother, no one likes it when we celebrate Halloween!" Kane said equally as frosty.   
"Don't be so miserable!" tutted Rob Van Dam "After all, it only comes once a year!" "Yeah so does Halloween!" Kane replied.   
"Hey isn't Halloween an old English tradition William?" Inquired HBK Shawn Michaels.   
"That it is dear boy" the English born William Regal replied.   
"I…I like Halloween." Regal's young protégé Eugene said excitably "You get lots of sweetie's!   
"Oh shut the hell up!" Eric Bishoff, Eugene's Uncle, shouted "Can we just get on with the task in hand?" "Yes we must!" said Vince.   
"How come Bitchoff is invited to your Father's Christmas party?" whispered Triple H, Stephanie McMahon's off screen husband.   
"I have no idea!" responded Steph.   
" Come to think of it, what are you doing here Bishoff? "Vince asked on the behalf of his daughter.   
"Ummm…gotta go!" cried Eric as he left the room.   
Seeming un-phased by the events that just occurred, Trish Stratus suggested a fancy dress party.   
"Who would you come as - Barbie?" rapper John Cena said in his usual jokily manner.   
"No that's who she dresses all the time!" Lita said sarcastically.   
"SHUT IT!" Vince roared, before Trish had a chance to respond. As silence once again fell upon the room, Eddie Geuerreo had a suggestion.   
"How about if people don't want to do anything on their own essays, we do something in groups?" "Yes that could work." Said Vince's wife Linda McMahon. "Any suggestions?" "Mick could read us a story!" Eugene clapped.   
"Some people could sing!" Austin said.   
"No offence son but you couldn't sing a lick!" JR told Steve sadly.   
"Oh, ok…" "I could get my band Fozzy to play LIVE BABY!" Screamed Y2J Chris Jericho.   
"John could rap." the Intercontinental Champion Shelton Benjamin said.   
"What's young Randall gonna do?" The Nature Granddad, I mean Boy, Ric Flair asked inquisitively.   
"Nothing!" responded the young Randy Orton, quicker than a bolt of lightning.   
"Why not?" "Well don't we kinda see enough of each other during work hours?" "Maybe but it does only come once a year and it's a unique opportunity for everyone to socialise together." Vinney Mac responded.   
"I guess." Sighed Orton.   
"Look dog, some people might be too busy to come!" reasoned Booker T.   
"Well you've got a point there Booker!" Smackdown commentator Tazz acknowledged.   
"Why, what are you and another certain Smackdown presenter doing at Christmas?" laughed Edge.   
"You really wanna know?" asked the CLB himself, Christian.   
"Just a joke!" laughed Edge insecurely.   
"Not as good as 'Toothless Aggression'!" chuckled the Rabid Wolverine, Mr 4 Real, Chris Benoit.   
"Dammit, we're digressing again!" bellowed Vince.   
"Look how about we wait and say that if anyone has any ideas that they can come and see us and we'll tell them what we think?" reasoned Vince McMahon's son Shane.   
"Very well." Vince moaned "Warm up well and have good matches tonight!" Vince yelled as the office cleared.


	2. Tears and tantrums!

Walking out of Vince's office, the superstars began to think of ways in which they could contribute to the festivities. 

"How about, instead of wasting thousands of pounds on this stupid little party, we all put in some money and help the less fortunate this Christmas?" Suggested The Hurricane.   
"What, you mean like you?" laughed Luther Reigns.   
"Yeah, we could save the World!" said The Hurricanes large partner in crime, Rosey.   
"You need saving from yourselves!" spat Kurt Angle "Bunch of idiots!"   
"They're not a bunch of idiots!" interrupted the tiny Rey Mysterio.   
"They just want to help others, is that so wrong?" said Shannon Moore.   
"No, Kurt was just saying how great it would be to get rid of jobbers like them that's all!" shouted Mark Jindrak.   
"You would know all about being a jobber, wouldn't you Mark?" yelled Scotty 2 Hotty.   
"Shut your damn mouth asshole!" scowled Kurt.   
Just as Kurt said that, General Manager of Smackdown! Theodore R Long came along.   
"What's going on here playas?"   
"Teddy, they're aggravating us!" Kurt said, pointing at Rey, The Hurricane, Rosey and Scotty.   
"Look, the names Theodore R Long Kurt and I would find it hard to believe that these nice gentlemen would be aggravating you. Listen, run along and get prepared for your matches, I don't wanna hear anymore about this, got it? Good!"

Kurt, Mark and Luther went to their dressing room to get prepared for their match later in the day. Meanwhile, Lita sits alone in her dressing room cradling a picture from her scan of her unborn, but now dead, child.

Tears rolled down the usually confident Diva's cheeks as she sat in darkness. At that moment, good friend Victoria walked in.

"Oh gosh...I thought no one was in here. What's wrong?"   
"Nothing at all." Lita scrambled to her feet, putting the picture inside her pocket.   
"Yes there is, what's wrong you can trust me?" Victoria said gently.   
"I'm so fed up, I just want the baby and Matt back!" Lita said tearfully.   
"Kane came back early though didn't he?"   
"Yeah and I'm glad coz he can protect me against Sntisky but..."   
"But what?"   
"It's not the same as Matt. It finally hit home today that this would be my first Christmas in years without him!"   
"No ones gonna stop him being at the party!" said the raven haired diva, putting her arm around Lita.   
"Yeah but knowing Kane, he won't want me anywhere near him!" Lita exclaimed.

At that moment, the women's champion Trish Stratus walked in.

"What's wrong Lita?" Trish said sympathetically.   
"Nothing to do with you!" snapped Victoria.   
"Geez, I was only tryin to be civilised!"   
"Whatever!" muttered Lita.   
"Humph!" Trish said before grabbing her bag and walking out.

In the lobby of the arena, fans were buying merchandise quickly before the event was due to start, while Val Venus was getting ready for his match on heat against the high flying Smackdown! superstar Paul London.

"Ready Paul?" asked Val

 "Yeah I think so, are you going to Vince's party on Christmas Eve?"   
"Probably, are you?"   
"It depends, I don't really want to be roped into anything to strenuous!" Paul said while him and Val walked out into the Arena.   
"What?" asked Paul.   
"Nothing you remind me of myself that's all. Christmas is a time to be with your friends and family, not your work colleagues!"   
"Here, here!"

What will happen at Survivor Series? Who will win? Will Lita be able to put her upsets behind her for her match against Trish? More coming soon!


	3. Cheap shots and lust!

Heading back to the locker room at Survivor Series after their match, Lita and Trish decided it was time to be civilised for once and talk rationally to each other...yeah right! 

"So Lita, what are you gonna do at Vince's little party thingy?" Trish said holding a towel to her bloody face.   
"Haven't really given it a second thought to be honest with you."   
"Oh well, I did coz I want this Christmas to be really special for everyone including you!" Trish replied placing her arm around Lita.   
"Great!" Muttered Lita "What did you have in mind?"   
"Well I thought, since you loved guys and all, you could be the Santa for the men!"   
Lita tutted as her and Trish stopped.   
"No really and why stop with the guys, why not snog all of the women underneath the mistletoe too?"   
"I thought that would have been more in your line Trish!" interrupted Chris Jericho as he was walming up in preparation for his match later on that night.   
"Who asked you anyway?" scowled Trish.   
"No one but I know from first hand experience that you can be a slut!"   
"What did you just say Y2Jerk?!"   
"I said you are a slut, ya hear me?" Chris shouted.   
Just as Y2J finished his sentence, Christian jumped him from behind. After kicking Y2J one last time, Trish and Christian walked away laughing.   
"Are you ok?" asked Lita kneeling down beside the man that has attempted to save her on so many different occasions.   
"Yeah fine." Chris said, getting up slowly.   
"Thanks!" Lita replied before walking away to get Trish back for what she just did.

Meanwhile, two on screen enemies who in real life are the best of friends were talking.   
"How's your knee Shawn?" asked Triple H.   
"Ok thanks, bit of a bummer I can't wrestle tonight, huh?" winced HBK.   
"Just a bit but a least you'll be ok for Christmas?"   
"Yeah hopefully. What are you doing at Vince's party?"   
"I dunno, did you want to do something together?"   
"Maybe, what did you have in mind?"   
"How about we strip, like we did in the good old DX days?" suggested Hunter.   
"I dunno, people will be expecting that from us won't they?"   
"Probably..."   
"I've got an idea!"   
"You have? Go on....."

Meanwhile, John Cena was writing his Christmas style rap.   
"How's it coming along bro?" inquired best friend Randy Orton.   
"Good, not lettin you hear it till the party though!"   
"Oh ok..." said the Legend Killer disappointedly.   
"What are you gonna do though?"   
"I don't know, it's really annoying coz I want to do something but..."   
"But what?"   
"I don't wanna make a fool of myself!"   
"Young Randall ever make a fool of himself? Never let it be said!"

Just that moment, Triple H burst into the room.   
"Still looking for something to do Randy?" Shawn asked, hobbling into the room.   
"Yeah why?"   
"Shawn has come up with an hilariously good idea..."

What is Shawn & Triple H's plan? Will Lita make mince out of Trish? How does Cena's rap turn out? Check back soon for more!


	4. Randy's pain

Just got a few things to say before I continue with the story: Thanks for everyone that reviewed the previous chapters, keep them coming! Also there are no brand splits and Raw is live on a Monday and Smackdown! is live on a Thursday.

* * *

Backstage at Raw, the following night from Survivor Series, Triple H catches up with the young Randy Orton to see if he had thought about what he and Shawn had said to him last night.

"Yo Orton wait up!" Hunter shouted, following the 24 year old.  
Randy stood still and sighed. He knew exactly what HHH wanted to talk to him about. To be honest, he wasn't happy about it either.....

"Glad I caught up with you, listen have you thought anymore about Shawn's plan"  
"No I haven't!" Randy snapped.  
"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" HHH tutted.  
"Sorry man. It's just"  
"What"  
"Well, I don't think I can go at all"  
"Why"  
"If I told you, I don't really want it getting out, ok"  
"Ok, what's your problem?" HHH said concerningly.  
"Well....."

In the women's dressing room, Lita once again found herself in the most annoying place of all.....alone, with no one to comfort her. Sure, Victoria and Stacy were two of her best friends, but it wasn't the same for her. It wasn't the same as her soulmate, Matt Hardy. He was the only person in the whole world that truely understood her. Her problems, her fears, her feelings, her thoughts, everything. Matt always seemed to be there for her. Always. The words of Trish's echoed through her head. Could what she saying be really true?  
'Don't even go there!' Lita thought. It seemed like the blonde from Toronto was finally getting the better of her.....

Shelton Benjamin was speaking to good friend Charlie Haas on the phone.  
"You and Jackie are getting married when"  
"Christmas Eve!" Haas replied proudly.  
"You can't do that"  
"Why not"  
"It's Vince's party thing. Plus i've already promiced Shawn I'll help him"  
"Crap! It's always been Jackie's dream to get married on Christmas Eve! What am I gonna do"  
"Let me think about it and tell you on Thursday, yeah"  
"Ok, see ya"  
"Bye and Charlie - don't panic, it'll work, I promice!"

Triple H had finally heard all of Randy's story.

"I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be, it's a long time ago." Randy replied, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"I understand if you don't wanna do it"  
"I'll still think about it"  
"Let me know on Thursday"  
"Ok"  
HHH got up and left, just then Randy grapped his arm.  
"Hunter"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks"  
"Anytime kid, anytime!"

* * *

Cheak back more to find out Randy's problem and to see if Shelton can save the day! 


	5. I was just wondering

It is Thursday, and that can only mean one thing.....another 'Off the Hook' edition of Smackdown! 

Shelton Benjamin had been thinking about what Haas had told him. 'It's always been Jackie's dream to get married on Christmas Eve'. He had no choice but to talk to the boss himself.....

"Hi Shelton, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.  
"Well, it's kinda about th party thingy, see"  
"Argh yes, the Party!" Vince said hopefully "Always been a tradition, no doubt about it. Christmas Eve, a time to gather with our work mates and sociallise"  
"That's just the thing"  
"You're doing something in Shawn's thingy aren't you"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I can hardly wait! So what is it you want to know?" Vince asked while reading through the script for that evening.  
Shelton stood there for a few moments. Hesitantly, he said "Nothing"  
"Well have a good match tonight!" Vince responded, before catching up with his daughter Stephanie.

Meanwhile, HHH was searching for Randy Orton. He finds Orton's best friend John Cena and spoke to him.....

"Hey John, have you seen Randy at all"  
"No but he rang Vince to tell him he wasn't coming in today. Why"  
"Ummm just needed to talk to him thats all. Thanks anyway"  
"My pleasure!"

Shelton decides a different approach by talking to Charlie.....

"Hey Chaz, look man there's something I need to talk to you about"  
"Did you speak to Vince"  
"Yeah"  
"So what did he say"  
"He said, .....he said that it was a tradition to have it on the 24th"  
"Dammit!" Cried Haas.  
"Can't you and Jackie get married next year"  
"That's too long away"  
"I can't think of anything else though"  
"Neither can I. What the hell are we to do"  
"Have you spoken to her about it yet"  
"No, but"  
"But what"  
"Give me time, yeah"  
"If I must!"

Steve Austin approaches Vince with a topic close to his heart.....

"Vinney Mac, who's providing the drinks"  
"Ummm you can if you want"  
"What should I order"  
"Whatever you want"  
"What? What? What? WHAT"  
After sighing, Vince told him that he would leave it to Steve's judgement.  
"Just don't make it all beer ok"  
"Whatever"  
"Steve. Don't forget the Whisky"  
"I won't!"

What will Jackie's reaction be to Charlie's alternative? What will Austin order? More to come soon.....


	6. Preparations and revalations

It was getting close to Christmas day. Charlie was still puzzled as to why himself and Jackie hadn't seen a Vicar about the ceremony yet. 'That can only be a good sign.' he thought to himself. Jackie was in their living room wrapping up presents to take to the party. As she wrapped, she sang along to the radio. Charlie stared at her 'She's so pretty, sure she can't sing but she's pretty. I can't break her heart and say that we can't get married till next year.' At that moment, Charlie's phone beeped. "Great, a text!" he muttered.  
It was from Shelton, it read: So have u spoken to Jackie yet? U have to some point u no!  
Charlie knew that his best friend was right. Sighing he walked into the living room where Jackie was singing 'So here it is Merry Christmas' at the top of her voice!  
"Hey Charlie!" Jackie said before kissing him on the lips. Charlie loved it when she did that.  
"Ummm, where's your dress?" Charlie asked nervously.  
"What, for the party? Up stairs in the closet, you know that honey!" she giggled.  
"No actually I meant...ummm your Wedding dress"  
"My Wedding Dress"  
"Yes for when we get married on the 24th December"  
"I haven't got it yet, after all I have got a year to go"  
"You, you mean we aren't getting married until next year?" Charlie asked with a sound of relief in his tone.  
"No sweetie we said that it would be too soon, remember?"  
"We, we did"  
"Oh Chaz you didn't.....did you"  
"Well yes I did kinda think we were getting married this year"  
Before Charlie said anymore, Jackie burst out laughing and cuddled him tightly.  
"When I said it was my dream to get married on Christmas Eve, I meant Christmas Eve next year silly!" Jackie laughed.  
Charlie smiled "At least we'll be able to go and see Shelt in Shawn's Christmas thing at the party"  
"Well I'm looking more forward to the after party!" Jackie purred. 

Meanwhile, everyone that was participating in some shape or form at the party was in Vince's office sorting out the final details.....

"So, does everyone know what they are doing?" Vince inquired.  
The whole room responded with a not so enthusiastic 'yes' before Vince continued.  
"Shawn have the groups sorted out their roles in the play"  
"Just about, still a few minor snags but everything's going to plan"  
"Have the costumes arrived"  
"Who said that?" everyone looked around.  
"It was me..... BATISTA"  
"Oh so you can speak?" Triple H laughed.  
"Yes! So, have they arrived Shawn"  
"Yes they arrived yesterday, all of them"  
"When do we get to try them on?" RVD asked.  
"Tomorrow is the dresses rehearsal, before the event actually happens"  
"So you mean the Rock has to take time out of his busy schedule to go to some dress rehearsal"  
"Yes." Shawn said instantly.  
"Ok that's cool"  
"Have the decorations been organised yet Teddy?" Vince sighed.  
"The names THEODORE R LONG and yes they have playa"  
"Myself and Tazzy will help Theodore Long put them up tomorrow won't we love?" Michael Cole rubbed his hands together in shear delight of spending time with fellow Smackdown! commentator, Tazz.  
"Uh I think so Cole." Tazz shrugged.  
"JR, how's the food preparation coming a long"  
"Fine son, me and Jerry are gonna sort it all out tomorrow"  
"Oh my!" shouted Cole.  
"Goodie, free food!" Tazz laughed.  
"Well that's settled then. Tomorrow, all of you shall be at my house for 10 am so that you can start preparing yourselves. DISMISSED!" Vince shouted.

Afterwards, Triple H caught up with Shawn to ask him something.  
"Do you think that Randy actually will turn up tomorrow"  
"He said on the phone last night he would do, even if he couldn't today. I ring him later just to make sure"  
"He's got a main part in this thought!" Triple H reasoned.  
"Well if worse comes to worse I'll step in for him ok"  
"Yeah, I guess!" Hunter sighed "But doesn't Randy have to snog Stacy at the end of it all"  
"Yeah, I guess I'd just pretend to kiss her"  
"Don't want Rebecca getting jealous do you"  
"Certainly not!"

* * *

How will the preparations go? Will Randy turn up to the rehearsals? More to follow..... 


	7. Crisis in the kitchen & Randy confides i...

WARNING: These last few chapters may contain mild slash between Michael Cole and Tazz. Please do not be offended by this! PS Hope you are enjoying the story so far, it get's better trust me (although that can't be hard I know!!!)

* * *

It was midday on Christmas Eve and in Vince's house everyone was busy getting ready for that night's festivities.

"What time is everyone due to arrive?" Shelton asked Shawn.  
"I think about 5 o'clock. You'll have to check with Vince thought"  
Shelton walked over to a swearing Vince.  
"Umm what's wrong Mr McMahon?" Shelton asked. He'd learned in his life time that if people were stressed out it was always a good idea to give them their proper title.  
"Steve bloody Austin that's who! He was meant to be supplying the drinks and be here with them over 2 hours ago"  
"I'm sure his on his way Sir, maybe got caught up in the Christmas Traffic, you know what it's like!" Shelton joked. "When are the guest's arriving"  
Vince looked at his watch. "About 5 hours time, dammit!"

Shelton said a quick thanks and went to join in the dress rehearsal. Mean while, in the kitchen, a mini crisis erupted.

"By God Jerry, I told you that the BBQ sauce didn't want to be that thick"  
"I'm sorry JR, geez calm down"  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I find that nearly impossibly when someone doesn't cook my Grandma's BBQ sauce to perfection and some person from the B Team commentators keeps buzzing round us like flies, nicking our food GODDAMMIT"  
"I'm hungry, I can't help it!" Tazz replied before stuffing his 50th sausage roll in his mouth!

At that point, Michael Cole came looking for his comrade and dragged him away to sort out the decorations.

"Tazz, we have to get this done so that we can get ourselves smartened up for later!" Cole reasoned.  
"What's the point in that though? We'll only mess each other up later!" Tazz said half heartedly.  
"Look playa's, it's less than 5 hours till the party starts. We can't afford to waste time so please, leave the handy pandy for later, yes"  
"OK Mr. Long!" Cole said disappointedly.

Triple H was outside talking to his wife Stephanie. Shawn told him that he could take a break as Shawn, Steph and Hunter had been working flat out since half past eight getting the set and costumes prepared.

"Randy had better turn up soon!" Hunter said worriedly.  
"What's going on with him anyway?" Stephanie asked equally as worried.  
"If you really want to know....."

Back inside, Vince was coming to the end of his tether as the man with the beer finally turned up.....

"Finally, what took you so long?" Vince asked. He had worn out of anger and taken it out on everyone else before hand.  
"Collecting someone"  
"Before Vince could ask who, Randy Orton walked in looking pale and with drawn. Stacy went over and hugged him just as Stephanie and Triple H walked back into the room. "Hey how are you man?" Hunter asked patting Randy's back.  
"Ok"  
"Good well lets carry on now that the main star is here!" Shawn shouted across the room.

The hours passed quickly and before everyone knew it, Chris Jericho and his band Fozzy started setting up their equipment. John Cena was practising his rap before Randy got back. Where's Randy I hear you cry? Up stairs in the bathroom, crying softly to himself. Rob Van Dam walked up the stairs.

"Anyone in their?" RVD asked, while knocking on the door.  
"Yeah I'll be out in a minute!" Randy replied before flushing the toilet.  
"I wasn't rushing you man it's just the girls have congregated the downstairs toilets!" RVD shouted as a tear stained Randy walked out of the bathroom.  
"What's the matter man?" RVD asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, no it doesn't matter"  
"I think it does because you're crying. I know you well enough to know that you never cry unless some thing has really bothered you man. What's going on"  
"Ok, ok but promise me that you won't tell anyone about this yeah"  
"Of coarse, so what's going on"  
"Today is the anniversary of my girlfriend's death." Randy admitted, sitting against the wall. "Maria her name was. She has legs longer than Stacy's, kissable brown, chocolate eyes and hair to match it with tanned skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful"  
"What happened?" Rob asked, sitting next to the youngest World Heavyweight Champion of all time. "We were in the last year at high school. For Christmas, her Dad had brought her a car. Well, we went out on Christmas Eve, she was eager to give her car a test drive. We got pretty drunk and"  
"And what"  
"She crashed the car into a brick wall. The car was a wreck. She'd taken her seat belt off to adjust the wind mirror, she didn't have the longest arms, and she lost control of the car. We got sent to the hospital but she'd died instantly. If only"  
"If only what?" Rob spoke up. "Life is filled with if only's and what if's. What's important is that you learn from your mistakes and try and get on with life." Rob said while hugging Randy.  
"If only she was still here! She would have loved to have seen me hold the World Heavyweight Championship high"  
"She did see it, she just wasn't on earth to see you accomplish everything that you'd ever wanted. She was looking down on you, smiling and knowing that someday, hopefully not soon, that she'd be able to congratulate you in person and tell you how proud she is of you"  
"She was the one. I go to her grave every year on this day, to tell her how much I miss her." Randy's voice began cracking up again. Rob held Randy closer and felt the salty tears tumble onto his shirt. He didn't mind. Randy was one of his best friends and he didn't want Randy to be upset.  
"Is that why you were so upset this morning?" RVD asked gently.  
"Yes. I'll never, ever meet anyone like her again"  
"Maybe not exactly like her but someone that you love as much as her. She wouldn't want you to live in the past. She'd want you to move on in life and be happy"  
The two men stood up and let go of each other.  
"Rob"  
"Yes Randy"  
"Thanks man"  
"For what"  
"Being such a good mate"  
"No sweat. Know go out there and perform for Maria tonight!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter had to be so depressing! The final chapter-I promise- has more of a sense of Christmas cheer to it! 


	8. T'was the night before Christmas

Ok this is the last chapter of the story. Once again, I don't own the right's to any of the Characters nor the lyrics 'Soulmates Never Die' by Placebo. 

The Religious views expressed at the end are of those that someone such as Shawn, who is a Born Again Christian would say and I respect all Religious groups and beliefs. Please do not be offended by the Religious input into this play. Mild slash to follow…..

* * *

As Randy and Rob walked downstairs, Lita was stood in one of the few downstairs bathrooms still available adjusting her hair and make-up for later on. She shot herself a smile in the mirror, something that for ages, she hadn't done. She was smiling as she was to see her beloved Matt later on, a man which she had not seen in months. She didn't care what Kane said, she would speak to Matt at least at one point in the night. To add the final touch, she placed the ring that Matt had gave her a few months before she married Kane, with the message 'Soulmates Never Die' inscribed on the inside of the ring. She smiled to herself once again before going to meet her friends Victoria and Stacy.

Soon enough, guests started pouring into the building, as quickly as Steve Austin would be pouring beer down his throat! The wives, husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends of the superstars and Diva's arrived. The children went and sat in the play area in which Mick Foley would be in charge of for most of the time. Before too long, all of the food was laid out on the tables and drink flowing by the gallon while Fozzy began to play.

Tazz quickly got up in search for food. Michael Cole went to join him. Fozzy wasn't Cole's kinda music he preferred something with less guitars in it. Besides, Michael enjoyed every possible moment that he got to spend with Tazz.

Tazz stood at the food table and looked puzzled.  
"Cole they have no hotdogs!" Tazz sulked.  
"Don't worry love, I'm sure I can find you a wiener to nibble on!" Cole responded excitably!

After Fozzy had finished playing, many of the guests went to get food. Half an hour later, Vince took centre stage to introduce the next act of the evening.  
"Christmas is a time for laughter and the next performance, one way or another, will give you just that. Here is Shawn and Hunter's idea of a Pantomime: Cinderella!

Scene 1:  
The audience clapped as the Prince (Played by Randy) made his way on stage. The Prince was in search of his good friend, JC (played by John Cena.  
"What ever shall I do JC, my parents are expecting me to marry a young, beautiful woman but I can never find my soulmate!" Randy felt like breaking down at this point. He knew he couldn't however. Shawn & Triple H had put so much hard work into this he didn't want to spoil it for them.  
"That's it!" JC replied.  
"What's it?" the Prince questioned.  
"You shall have a ball, where all of the women in the land are invited and there you shall possibly meet your soulmate!" JC said.  
"What a splendid idea"  
"I'll provide the entertainment!" JC said quickly.  
"OK if you must!" laughed the Prince.

Scene 2:  
The three Yes I did change it, you'll see why in a moment... ugly sisters and Cinderella were in the kitchen.  
"The posts late this morning!" said Ugly Sister 1, Triple H.  
"It would be wouldn't it!" responded the Ugly Sister 2, Ric Flair.  
"I think that's it just know! Go get it!" Ugly sister 1 said as she pushed Ugly Sister 3 Batista towards the letter box. Seeing Batista trying to walk in high heels while wearing a pink dress and pink make-up was comical.  
Ugly Sister 3 handed out all of the mail while chucking Cinderella's Stacy Keibler to her. The 4 'women' opened their mail and started planning their big night out. At that moment, Ann Lita walked in. She was Cinderella's best friend.  
"Cinderella! Cinderella! Have you got your invitation to the Prince's ball"  
"Hey, who told you could burst in here like that?" screamed Ugly Sister 1.  
"I told myself actually!" Ann replied. Shawn thought that by casting Lita as Ann, she would regain her confidence as the character is actually very similar to herself.  
Cinderella hugged Ann, "Yes I have, I can hardly wait can you"  
"Who said YOU were going?" Asked the lady in green, Ugly Sister 2.  
"Who said she wasn't?" asked Ann.  
"US!" replied Ugly sister 1.  
"Oh yes she can go to the ball"  
"Oh no she can't"  
"Oh yes she can!" by this time the audience was getting really into the play and shouted 'Oh yes she can' with Lita.

Scene 3:  
Shawn walked on as the narrator and informed everyone that it was the night of the ball and that Cinderella still wasn't allowed to go. She was cleaning the kitchen when Ann walked in.  
"I take it your ugly, vile sisters still won't let you go to the ball, huh"  
"No they won't!" Cinderella began to sob until a sparkly figure appeared before them.  
"I say that you can go to the ball!" the Fairy God Mother Rico said.  
"Really, but how?" asked Cinder's.  
"I shall magic you a dress, a carriage to take you and your lady friend in and these two mice shall be your assistance's! Hurry along now, your dress is just through there I'll take care of the rest"  
"Thank you ummm"  
"Just call me your Fairy God Mother"  
"Yeah you'd better hurry Cinder's we haven't got that long!"

Scene 4:  
Cinderella reappears wearing a beautiful red, velvet dress.  
"One last piece of advice for you darling" the Fairy God Mother said "Be home by mid night or your true identity shall be revealed and your gorgeous gown be replaced with your ragged clothes your wore just half an hour ago"  
"Right will do. Thanks for your help!"

In the outside part of the scene two carriage drives RVD & Chris Benoit helped Ann & Cinderella into the carriage. They arrive at the party and meet the bouncers Kane & Undertaker. After letting them in, Ann & Cinderella started to talk.

The Prince was eyeing up all of the women. The Three Ugly Sisters were 'flaunting' everything that they had while JC rapped:  
"Lady's and gentlemen,  
the time has come, for the Prince to find,  
his perfect ten,  
wait in turn, don't skip the line,  
if you're lucky, he'll give you the sign!"

The Prince eyed up all of the women. As he walked past many, particularly Edge's character Jillie, you could hear her shouting about being screwed again! The Prince then found his lady.....

"Cinder's!" Ann nudged her friend.  
"My lady, will you have this dance?" the Prince said bowing down to Cinderella.  
"Oh yes!" Cinder's replied.  
The Ugly sister's were baffled by the young woman. They were almost positive that they had seen her before.....Just at that moment, the clock struck 12.  
"Oh I must go!" Cinderella ran, leaving a glass slipper behind her.  
"Wait!" cried the Prince. JC ran after her but could not find her.

Scene 5:  
Shawn once again takes centre stage and ststes that the Prince is trying to find the girl that fits the shoe. The Prince and JC have arrived at the last possible house.  
The three ugly sisters stood gossiping.  
"I can't believe that she just ran out like that!" Ugly sister 1 said.  
"It was a real shock!" replied Ugly sister 2.  
JC walks in ordering every woman in the house to await the Prince's arrival.  
The Prince walks in and says that he needs the women to try on the shoe so that he can find his bride.  
The Ugly sister 1 goes first, no luck. Number 2 goes second, still no luck. Ugly sister 3 couldn't even get her toes in the slipper! The Prince faced Cinderella.  
"Please could you try this on"  
Cinder's held her foot up. The slipper fit perfectly.

'Come on Randy, kiss her!' Shawn thought. Triple H had told him what had happened just a few years before.....

"Will you marry me ummm"  
"Cinderella? Yes of course I will"  
The Prince and Cinderella kissed passionately. 'Wow I haven't felt like this since Maria!' thought Randy. Stacy was pleasantly surprised at what she had found too.

The curtains closed and the cast took a bow. Shawn re-enters the stage:  
"Of course Christmas is a time for fun but it is not the real meaning of Christmas"  
At that point the curtains lifted up again to show Torrie Wilson playing Mary and holding baby Jesus, Shelton as Joseph, Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak and

Luther Reigns as the three Wise Men and Eugene and William Regal as the shepherds.  
"This year, remember the greatest story ever told, the story of the Saviour of this World. Remember Baby Jesus and celebrate Christmas for what it is meant to be about, that baby born in a stable. Thank-you and have a safe Christmas!" Shawn said before walking off stage.

Making the way to the 'changing room' area, Randy and Stacy began to talk.  
"You're a great kisser Randy!" Stacy cooed.  
"Would you like me to do it again?" Randy replied.  
"How can I say no after a performance like that?" she said as he began to kiss her harder and with more meaning than before.

Lita was walking to where her clothes were when an old friend walked over to her.  
"Hey stranger!" the dark-haired man said affectionately.  
"Matt!" Lita cried before hugging him "You made it"  
"of course I did, I couldn't miss this for the world"  
As the two began to talk, little did they know that the big red machine was just around the corner, watching them.....

Shawn started to laugh at Triple H as he nearly slipped over in his high heels!  
"It's not blooming funny!" Hunter cried.  
"No I know it's not! Well done though you did really well"  
"Hey I didn't get a part in Blade for nothing you know!"

'Santa Clause' aka Mick Foley came down the stories and the children's faces lit up. The friends were given their presents and the parents helped their children unwrap theirs. "I'll tell you a story in a minute!" Santa said "Ho, ho, ho!"

Lita and Matt were still talking as Kane approached them.  
"Kane!" Lita yelped "It's not what you think"  
"I think I can tell what's going on here!" Kane replied before handing Lita his gift to her. Lita looked puzzled before opening it.  
"Are you being serious?" Lita questioned, holding the Divorce papers in her hand nervously.  
"I can't keep you two apart, it's so wrong"  
"Thank-you Kane!" Lita said happily before hugging him.  
As Kane disappeared, Lita and Matt hugged.  
"What did I tell you sweetie, Soulmates Never Die"  
Then, who should walk over to them but Trish Stratus.  
"Well, well, well! Matt and Lita are back together!"

Matt began to push Trish away, and who should be waiting behind them with a big bowl of punch but none of than Fozzy singer Chris Jericho!  
"Have some punch Trish!" Y2J laughed before pouring the liquid over her head!  
"Damn I'll get you for this!" Trish yelled before heading to the toilets.

"Shall we go and hear a story?" Jericho asked Lita and Matt.  
"Sure!" they both resounded.

'Santa' was about to begin....."T'was the night before Christmas....."

* * *

THE END!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please R&R!


End file.
